


I want everything I can’t have

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Coming In Pants, M/M, Masturbation, Tsukasa I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The straw slips from his lips as he watches that man starting to move; his body is tiny, slim, and it seems to be made of music itself; it doesn’t take much before his forehead gets wet with sweat, but the locks of ginger hair glued to his skin make him look beautiful, almost ethereal. His legs, his hips, they move so fast that Tsukasa has some trouble following him - he feels like he is running out of breath, even if he is just sitting there, with a glass of coke which is fastly turning hot between his hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want everything I can’t have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/gifts).



> Blame it all on Shichan. She asked for this. And OMG what did I do

It’s hot, thick air, that fills his lungs and makes his throat itch a little. He holds his breath, while he looks around himself, while he notices new things, new people, new enviroment he has never seen before if not on tv, on one of those movies he has always found beautiful, but too different from his own reality. He can smells several scents, starting with the sweetness of alcohol, and ending with the strong aroma of tobacco which is probably seeping already through his clothes.   
It feels like being in another dimension, and his heart is racing a bit too much in excitement but well, he can manage to resist. It’s okay. It’s not like he is doing something wrong, after all. A cute girl welcomes him to the pub, and invites him to follow her to the nearest table, just before an empty space where someone is dancing… he doesn’t know what, to be honest, but it looks cool. Hot, almost summery.  
“Something to drink?” she asks as he sits on the chair, and he ducks his head and asks for a coke. She smiles - laughs at him, and he feels a bit annoyed but he tries not to care too much.  
“Are you even of age?” and then she pats him in the head, as if he were her little brother or something like that, before disappearing, swallowed by the crowd.   
Tsukasa is not sure he should be there: he literally sneacked off home in the middle of the night, if so might be defined leaving when nobody is actually there to keep an eye on him, his parents being on holiday and his servants being too busy with something he doesn’t even care.   
He shouldn’t care, and still he feels like he is doing something wrong, something he might deserve punishment for. The jingling of his glass of coke distracts him for a moment, as well as the smile on the girl’s face.   
“For my special client,” she says, winking at him.   
He smiles back, and when she leaves, he takes the straw between his lips and starts to suck, trying to calm down.  
Maybe it wasn’t his greatest idea, running away from home, but well, it’s just for tonight, so it should be okay, he guesses.   
The music changes; it becomes a bit faster, its pace more rhythmic - it makes him move his feet under the table, like a little, silent drum. And then, in the middle of the crowd, he sees him.  
The straw slips from his lips as he watches that man starting to move; his body is tiny, slim, and it seems to be made of music itself; it doesn’t take much before his forehead gets wet with sweat, but the locks of ginger hair glued to his skin make him look beautiful, almost ethereal. His legs, his hips, they move so fast that Tsukasa has some trouble following him - he feels like he is running out of breath, even if he is just sitting there, with a glass of coke which is fastly turning hot between his hand. He swallows nervously, shivers running down his spine and giving him goosebumps.   
Suddenly, being there is the best thing he happened to him in a long time.  
Words are filling the air, the song’s lyrics being accompanied by the clapping of the hands of the crowd around him. He feels lucky, to be sit where he can see that slim figure, dancing like a little, red tornado. _I want everything I can’t have_ , the song says, and Tsukasa feels like he can relate to it. He wanted freedom: he’s tasting it now, and being aware that it won’t last forever makes him feel sad, makes him crave for more. For an awkard moment, Tsukasa wishes he was one of those bids of sweat on that man’s forehead. And he blushes at the thought, calling himself an idiot for such an inconvenient desire.  
Then, the music starts to fade, losing itself in the air, in a thunderous applause that causes a smile on that man, so bright that Tsukasa wonders if it’s even possible, to genuinely smile like that.   
And then, bright green eyes look at him, and he stops breathing.   
“You!” he screams, threading his way through the crowd and reaching him, hot and sweaty hands taking his own and raising them. “You, yes you! Dance with me!”  
“What? Wait, don’t-” but he can’t finish the sentence because that little man is literally pulling him and making him stand up against his own will, and before he can add something else, they’re already on the dance floor. Another song starts to play, or maybe it’s the same, he doesn’t know, he doesn’t grasp the melody, grasp the words, because he’s confused, lips dry and mind blank.   
“I’m Leo, and you are perfect. I love you,” he shouts, as his hands run through his arms, and then down his sides, stopping just over Tsukasa’s hips and guiding him. His laughter rings in Tsukasa’s ears, too loud to be defined sweet, and still delicious.   
Poisoning.   
“Tsukasa,” he shouts in response, and Leo smiles like a child, showing his pearly teeth.   
“What?”  
“My name! It’s Tsukasa,”  
“Aaah. I don’t care about your name, I just care about you. Dance!”  
And he obeys. Or at least, he tries to. He was never taught this kind of dancing; he has learnt how to dance when he was a child, but the steps he knows are far from these. They’re not slow and melanchonically sweet, no.   
They’re the total opposite: fast, too fast, and hot like lava, frantic like a child with too much energy to spend. He tries to follow, he really does, but Tsukasa stumbles on his feet and risks to fall too many time. But Leo smiles and keeps holding him, and if that’s not fine, then Tsukasa doesn’t know what it is.  
“You’re a mess, I like it,” and he laughs, Tsukasa doesn’t know why. And it doesn’t matter, if he finds it annoying: Leo’s smiles rubs out any trace of peeve. “I like you.”  
And Tsukasa can feel his ears burning.   
There’s a moment, when Leo’s hands grab onto his hips, and shakes his hips against him like Tsukasa were some kind of pole. He gasps in surprise, because he can feel Leo’s stomach pressing against his, giving him a twist that Tsukasa can’t really define.   
It’s nice, it’s umconfortable, it makes him feel drunk and nauseous at the same time. And needy. He wants to run away, and still Leo’s hands hold him tight and don’t let him go, like he were some prey and Leo a hungry wolf.   
“W-wait,” he protests in a whisper, but Leo can’t hear him, lost in his own trance, in a thread of ecstasy that wraps around his head, around his waist, and slowly ties Tsukasa as well.   
He can feel heat rising from his stomach and spreading through his whole body, and he never felt like this, not once, and he doesn’t know how to pull himself together.  
He can’t.  
He wonders how much time has passed, since they started dancing - he wonders if he can still call that dancing, since his feel are moving on his own, following their own pace, mismatching the rhythm of the music, mismatching Leo’s moves.   
“You’re so good,” and before Tsukasa can answer that, and tell his new acquaitance that no, he’s not good at all, but his mouth is suddenly occupied by something he never welcomed before.   
And it’s strange.  
And good.   
And he would lie if he told he didn’t like it. Still he doesn’t understand, not completely, but it’s not like he’s scared. And then, Leo presses against his body and Tsukasa realises that, oh no, hes not scared at all.  
He’s aroused.  
“Oh, fuck,” he swears between his teeth, when their lips part and he can feel his whole body _burning_. Leo laughs, like he wasn’t affected at all, but still he pushes against him, rubs like a cat looking for attention, and Tsukasa wants to touch him, wants to kiss him again, and a voice in his mind’s corner asks him _what the hell are you doing?_  
He’s losing himself on that warmth, and strangely he is starting to feel the worry being washed away. He’s so lost that he closes his eyes, repeating the moment Leo kissed him in his mind, in a loop he doesn’t know how to interrupt, he doesn’t want to interrupt.   
He feels Leo’s slight fingers wrapping his hand, and when Tsukasa opens his eyes he can only see locks of hair bright as the sun before dying, and hear a soft voice brushing his ear.  
“Come with me.”  
And well, even if he hadn’t been asked to, Tsukasa would have followed anyway. The music slowly become softer, far, muffled by a red, thick curtain that divides them from the rest of the world. It’s just a moment, and Tsukasa meets the cold concrit of a wall with his back, but he doesn’t mind. How could he, when Leo rubs a leg between his tights and moans on his neck, biting it like a needy cat?   
“Relax,” Leo whispers, the air leaving his lungs too hot for Tsukasa to bear, a brush on his cheek that makes him feel wanted, desired, and terribly indecent. “I’ve got you.”  
Tsukasa buries his face on his hands, as if it could save him from embarassment. Leo laughs, but his voice is broken by those little gasps that are haunting them since Leo invited him to dance; still, his breath doesn’t refrain him from kissing the back of Tsukasa’s hands, holding his wrist and gently pulling them away from his face. “Look at me,” and he doesn’t wait for an answer, no. Leo takes Tsukasa’s index finger between his lips and kisses its tip, before brushing it with his tongue. His face must be red, Tsukasa thinks, because Leo looks amused while he looks at him, and sees the effect that stranger has on him. He looks almost proud, even if not pleased enough yet. It must be in his plan to drive Tsukasa mad, because then Leo starts to suck that same finger, and the feeling of excitement hits hard between his legs.   
He moans, a bit too loud for his standars, new to that heat invading his body, his mind. He wants to endure, his muscles stiff - he can’t relax, not when Leo’s mouth now is over his lips like he’s trying to eat him, not when that leg keeps brushing against his crotch, making him hard, making him shake with pleasure. Leo traps his lips on a sloppy kiss, so passionate that Tsukasa doesn’t even know how to breath. He’s drowning, grasping for air, and he finally hold on to Leo’s arms, opening a bit his legs to give room to Leo’s whole body, to give him permission to push against him as much as he likes.   
And Leo doesn’t deny the offer. He’s clearly amused, and the excitement reflects on the whispered singing while he bites Tsukasa’s lower lip, on his hands running through Tsukasa’s chest. His fingers linger on the nipples under the light layer of Tsukasa’s shirt, and Tsukasa can’t resist, and moans directly on Leo’s mouth to his delight. He can feel Leo swallowing something, and then he just look at him and say “Ahh, it was sweet like a candy,” and then he goes back to teasing him.   
And for Tsukasa, it’s already too much.  
He feels blessed by the music, because it’s so loud that nobody outside that room can possibly hear his voice doing a _strange thing_ , melting like chocolate on summer while he can feel the world turn around and his sight blur. His breath is frantic, his lungs filling with air and emptying a bit too much, while he pushes against Leo’s leg driven only by instinct. He feels hot wetness spreading over the spot where Leo’s tight is still frictioning, his body trembling in shame and in pleasure at the same time. He has never felt like this. He has forgotten how to breathe.  
It’s Leo’s laughter to bring him back to the real world, the gentle brush of fresh air on his hot cheek. Tsukasa feels the urge to punch his face, but he can’t until he catches his breathe, and he’s not even sure he will have the time to.  
“You came so fast. I like it, you’re amazing” he says, licking his lips. He takes one of Tsukasa’s hands, brings it to his mouth, and gently he covers it with kisses, looking at him. “I need you to do something for me.”  
And Tsukasa doesn’t have any time to reply, because Leo is faster, too much faster than his brain, and the moment his palm leans between Leo’s tights, Tsukasa knows what he wants, and the thought of it makes him feel scared, and excited for a second time.  
“Just touch it. Don’t fret. Pretend it’s yours.”  
And Tsukasa blushes, at those words, because how in the world could tell that man that he never did something like that in his whole life? Leo must deduce it, though, because he laughs again, and then he smiles, genuinely, once again.  
“Let me show you.”  
Tsukasa stares at Leo’s fingers, tightening around his wrist and raising his hand while he moves away the elastic band of his trousers. Their hand slip in, and Tsukasa can feel how hard it is, wet on his tip, and down the whole lenght. “Just stroke it, mh? Yes. Yes, like this. I love you, you know? Just go with the flow. Feel it in your fingers. Ah. You’re so good.”  
Leo’s words praise him, and make him feel so vulnerable, so shameful, because this wasn’t what Tsukasa planned when he left home, and still it’s happening, and making him feel too good. He keeps stroking, slowly, following Leo’s pace more than his own instinct. But it’s okay, as long as Leo enjoys it. His head leans over Tsukasa’s shoulder, orange locks of hair spreading, soft pants crashing over his skin and making him feel even hotter. He tries moving on his own, Leo’s hand brushing his back with a thumb, while Tsukasa hastens a bit, plays a bit with the tip of his cock, and repeats, and strokes, strokes, strokes.   
Leo bites his shoulder, when he comes, soffucating a delighted moan over the fabric of his shirt. He trembles, his free hand tightening around Tsukasa’s hip as if it was his only handhold. Tsukasa is not surprised, when the next thing that reaches his ears is the sound of Leo’s laughter.   
“Aaah, it was good, so good. I was right, you’re amazing. I love you. What was your name again?”

He runs home as fast as he can, hands on his pocket, Leo’s scent lingering on his nose. He promises himself not to leave his home ever again, not to see that man again, because his heart is still beating a bit too fast for his liking, and he is sure he doesn’t want to live the same experience twice.   
He feels something brushing his fingers, and he stops just to see what it is. A folded piece of paper, with a phone number and a message.  
 _It has been nice, call me soon, Tsukasa ✩_  
“Jesus Christ,” he whispers, but the corner of his lips raise a bit.   
Maybe, just maybe, he could give him a second chance.


End file.
